Deja Vu
by Craest Spell
Summary: Lost in a world where she knows almost everything of a few particular groups but no recollection of who she was, our wayward amnesiac heroine travels the unknown yet known lands as she searches for her memories. And who knows, with her anything can happen, maybe even teach a dog a trick he had long forgotten. Summary sucks I know, but you'll get into it soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

**_Deja Vu_**

* * *

_Row, row, row your boat, gently off a waterfall...merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a nightmare~_

The sound of running water was surrounding me in a faint echo and slowly becoming more clear. The ground refused to stop churning side to side and as my senses awakened, I could tell I was laying on hard wood the way my back was aching. Noticing that fact, I sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching my rested body. Only I couldn't move my arms at all. Panic jolted me as I realized this and was now fully, wide awake. My arms were bound and I was in a tiny skiff, floating down a wide river in a lush forest.

"What the–where am I?" I didn't have the faintest idea how I got here or why. There wasn't anything my mind could grasp, like my memory was nothing more than an empty slate. The place where I was born, my family, friends, and everything else I could remember, was all gone. Nothing remained except for a strange sense of nostalgia of my rural surroundings. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I know this place was familiar.

"Okay okay calm down. Let see, I'm stuffed in a boat, my arms are tied, and I have no idea whatsoever what I am doing here or how. No biggee."

...

...

Oh who am I kidding? "HELLO! Is someone out here?! I need help!"

The ropes rubbed against my skin like sand paper and my skin was already itching flame red. As I struggled uselessly, the sound of the natural stream was getting substantially louder till it was booming.

"Holy-!" I looked ahead and gazed in horror as roaring rapids were quickly approaching. Unless by some miracle I grew gills and tail fins (had no idea where I got that idea), there wasn't a living chance of making it to shore with me wrapped up (Do I even know how to swim?). There was only option if I wanted to survive this, and that's to ride out the current without falling headfirst into the rocky waves. I had more than a shadow of a doubt that I could do this, but I knew that I had no choice. I stood up with great difficulty while attempting not to tip the boat and spaced my feet on both sides of the skiff to keep my balance. My heart leaped every time the rapids hit like it was no different from the sea and rocked the boat endlessly. Negative thoughts repeatedly bombarded me every second of this twisted ride and could only hope to look ahead and pray for calm water to come sooner.

I leaned against the rough waves to keep the skiff from shifting too far and somehow steered away from incoming boulders. The waters ebbed into a semi calm with slight shaking but enough to ease the tenseness in my legs.

"Safe." I breathed, tempted to sit down to rest my shaking limbs. Just when I thought the worst was over, the betraying sound of spraying water and booming falls reached my ears. "No." Fear crept into my voice. My heart dropped into despair; I knew the worst truly had arrived. But despite everything within coming to a complete and shocking halt, somewhere deep within there was still a small spark of hope. Where from and how it originated? I had no idea. But I wasn't about to complain for the jump start.

I started to calculate all my options for my survival. It was too far to jump fro the bank so that was ruled out, and no doubt by the loudness of the waterfall there were bound to be sharp rocks below (again, don't know how I figured that). The only choice left was to hold my ground until the upcoming moment. The edge was in view and my heart was pounding in my chest. The skiff reached the edge and with all my strength, I jumped the farthest I could go across the spacious sky like a baby bird being pushed out of the nest before free falling hundreds of feet above the pool below.

However, I miscalculated my hypothesis and found out that the rocks doesn't always stay close to the waterfall and was plunging head first to my final destination.

I've been holding my breath and was beginning to black out when a faint scream cries out in the distance. I braced for the oncoming rocks, ready to impale me when before I knew it, strong arms caught me in midair on the last possible second. The last thing I saw before I fainted was the side of my rescuer's face. His golden eyes cold yet soft, two short violet streaks along his cheek, his pointy elfish ear, and flowing angel silver hair cascading in the misty air.

"Sesshomaru..." The word trails off my lips, and I fell into darkness.

* * *

**This is my new story. If you read my other story then you know who she is. A NEW ADVENTURE AWAITS WITH A DIFFERENT PLOT, SAME BADDIE, AND maybe A DASH OF ROMANCE! Though I should warn you I haven't made much progress with this, so don't expect many updates.**

**Review to your liking! I hope...**


	2. What am I?

I awoke and the first thing that hit me was the major headache racking my brain and quickly massaged the woozy pain. Then I realized that my arms were no longer bound and searched my nearby surroundings. It was already early evening judging by the dull blue coloring above and I was sitting by a campfire a little ways from the distant roar of the falls. But I wasn't alone, a small dark-haired girl in an orange checkered kimono sleeping a few feet to my left and a strange imp like creature holding a two headed wooden staff snoozing away with a bubble blowing out of his nose on her left. I carefully rose silently and got a closer look at the kid. And the moment I saw her face, a name suddenly clicked my mind.

"Rin?" I spoke uncertainly, not sure if I was correct. She stirred in her slumber but didn't wake. I figured that was a sign of confirmation. "So I was right." Unconsciously, I sweep a stray hair off her face and sat next to her on her right all quiet like. The sleeping imp's face formed another name in mind. "You must be Jaken, but how do I know you?"

Of course the little green demon didn't respond nor would he if he was awake either. I wasn't sure why; I just did. My thoughts reeled back to the moment I found myself in this world bound in a little boat when I awoke and still drew a blank on my memories, swimming in a world of white and black with no shape or form to define anything exact to be seen or recognizable. There was nothing remotely I could think of to create a clear picture of my situation or anything else in that particular.

"What am I doing here?" I whispered to the dancing element as though its movements could sign an answer to my muddled memory.

Suddenly, there was loud rustling in the bushes nearby, and I jumped to my feet as a dark shadow came into the light. My heart stopped for what seemed to be the second time today as the presence of the heavy footfalls showed itself. A beastly horror with immense muscles, one blood-shot eye, and sickly fangs emerges with a battle ax at hand, and hungry eyes drooling over his evening dinner. In other words: Rin and I. She and Jaken immediately wakes up and screams when they saw the monster.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she calls out, clinging to Jaken as did the little demon, fear rolling off them in waves.

_'Sesshomaru?'_ A brief image of a man's face back at the falls flashed in my memory. The image dissipates as I was brought back the current situation.

The demon stepped into the campsite, his one eye never leaving us. "Looks like I'll be eating good tonight." it licked his lips with utter satisfaction and raises his weapon.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but without thinking, I stood my guard in front of the two, arms out protectively like a shield and felt something course through my veins to my fingertips as an electric blue aura surrounds us like a bubble. The ax came down as the demon paid no heed to the cackling power radiating him and his prey, but the weapon fell short only to connect with the transparent wall and sprang back violently as if the barrier fought back with invisible hands. The demon recoiled from the sudden rebound and fell flat on its back.

The power fled from my fingertips and the strange energy dispersed. "Whoa." I stare down at my hands in wonder. The two gaze in awe (Rin) and alarm (Jaken) after the barrier vanished. I guess this isn't considered normal for them either.

The demon rose from the ground and raised his talons while I was distracted. Rin screamed once more, her vocals knocking me back to my sense, but it was too late to react and could only shut my eyes out of reflex. That's when a glowing green whip stabs the demon through its back and sliced him in half did I allow myself to look. The lashing weapon continued on like a striking cobra towards me but rewound itself at the last second before it touched me (much to my surprise and relief). The demon's body thundered the ground as it fell and a new arrival took its place behind the bleeding corpse.

Rin smiles and bounds for Sesshomaru as he entered the campsite. She looks up at the silent man and spreads her arms out in excitement. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" she turns and looks my way with all innocence. "That person protected me and Master Jaken from the demon!"

Jaken jogged up behind her and started pointing at me with an accusing finger while I did nothing but stare. "That thing is not human, Lord Sesshomaru! It used some sort of energy that repelled the demon! She must be Naraku's!"

'Did he just call me an 'it'?' But for some reason that didn't bother me as much as it should because at the mention of _that_ name, my blood boiled to a thick consistency that made me wanna retch in disgust. I was about to tell the little troll off when his master approached me with an indifferent yet intimidating stare.

"Who and what are you?"


End file.
